Forever Hold Your Peace
by Nikki-9-Doors
Summary: It's a big day for Emily Prentiss. In twenty minutes, she'll be walking down the aisle. But is it to the man she wants to be with? And what happens when a certain profiler decides to interupt? Oneshot


_~~~ No promising that this is any good, but I appreciate all reviews! _

_I do not own Criminal Minds. I know nothing about weddings or priests or anything, so sorry if I'm wrong. I utterly and completely made up Reid's statistics. ~~~_

_

* * *

_

**_For one human being to love another: that is perhaps the most difficult of our tasks... ~ Rainer Maria Rilke_  
**

Emily stood in front of the full-length mirror and ran her hands across the front of her white dress. Shiny, glossy silk that wrapped around her tightly before falling in a pool on the floor. The neck was scooped, the sleeves long and lacy. In her dark hair rested a white veil that sparkled in the light. Her mother had never thought this day would come. God knew, Emily had had her doubts too. But now the day had arrived. It was supposed to be magical, special, _perfect_...and yet, Emily wasn't sure. Was the fluttery feeling in her heart and stomach nerves, or was it something else?

"Emily!" Garcia flew into the room, her light purple bridesmaid gown utterly gorgeous against her fair hair and skin. Behind her followed JJ in an identical gown and - once JJ had called over her shoulder that Emily was decent - Reid came around the corner.

"Oh Emily, you look so pretty." JJ said. Emily smiled at her coworker and friend.

"Any sign of my mother?" Emily asked. There had never been any debate over whether Ambassador Prentiss should be invited, but that didn't mean Emily had been all too thrilled when her mother had confirmed she'd be coming...and taking care of most of the arrangements too, of course. And while Emily couldn't say she was surprised her mother hadn't yet shown up (they'd ended up having a big blow up over the planning of the wedding) that didn't take the sting away.

Garcia, JJ, and Reid shared a look, and Emily knew the answer was no.

"It doesn't matter," Emily reassured her friends.

Garcia came up behind Emily and straighted out her veil before giving her a hug. Emily gave a small laugh of surprise, then hugged her friend back. "Is Dave ready?" she asked.

Reid nodded. Emily had never known her father. Her parents had divorced when she was two, and he never kept in touch. She didn't even know if he was still alive. It seemed the most logical that Rossi would be the one walking her down the aisle. In different circumstances, it would have been Hotch, but...

No. She promised she wouldn't think of that. Not today. Today was _her_ day. Hers and Scott's.

Scott Nathans was two years older than her, a lawyer, serious at times but to her incredibly sweet. He loved Emily a lot, sometimes, she feared, more than she loved him. When he had asked her to marry him after ten months of dating, she was taken by complete and utter surprise, and told him she had to think about it. But after talking it over with, of all people, Morgan (who had been more helpful and understanding than one might have thought) she'd decided to say yes. And now, six months later, here she was.

Emily had always wanted a winter wedding which was why outside the snow was falling and Christmas trees were for sale. The ceremony would take place in a church, and it would be small - just the BAU team, her mother, and some of Scott's family and friends.

When she had first broken the news to the team (and told them they were invited and that some would be part of the wedding party) all of them had offered up their congratulations. Even Hotch had managed a smile and an enthused response. But Emily knew how it really was. She wanted to tell him how much he and Scott were alike. Even JJ had remarked upon it, but she didn't know what Emily and Hotch had once shared. She didn't know about their relationship, kept a secret for a full three months before it came to an end.

Who had ended it? Emily couldn't remember. She couldn't remember what they had fought about, or who had made the decision - it was probably Hotch, saying what they were doing wasn't right, and she'd probably gotten mad, although she could see his reasoning now...

_Stop it!_ She chided herself. Today was about her and Scott. Their future together. It wasn't about the past.

"I can't believe this is happening." said JJ. They were in the church's basement. The wedding was set to start at one o' clock, and at the moment it was twelve forty-five. Everything was happening so fast! Feeling a bit dizzy, Emily sat down on a nearby chair and took a couple deep breaths.

"Are you ok?" Garcia asked, genuinely concerned.

"Just nervous." Emily replied.

"Statisctically speaking -" Reid began, but Emily cut him off.

"Reid," she said, "Please."

"Sorry," he replied, in a meek, quiet tone he hadn't used for a while, like a little kid caught doing something wrong. The four BAU agents looked around the church's basement. It was small, crammed with cardboard box's of things that either were no longer used or were only used occaisonally. A space had been cleared and filled with a mirror, two chairs, and a table for Prentiss, but other than that it was just the same as the church basement always was. Emily didn't mind. She wasn't a woman who needed a spacious room just to get on a dress and do her makeup. The basement wasn't even cold - the heat had been turned up full blast.

"I can't believe you aren't going on a honeymoon." Garcia sighed, shaking her head, "If I got the chance to go somewhere warm, sunny, and serial-killer free for more than a week..."

Emily grinned, "I'm always travelling. For me, getting to stay at home _is_ a vacation."

"Actually, less newlyweds are going on honeymoons these days, due to either the lack of financials necessary or the want to save their money for something like a cottage. It has been suggested that couples who wait a few months before going away together are actually more likely to last than those who don't." Reid offered up. The three woman rolled their eyes at him.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. David Rossi peeked his head around the corner. "Five minutes," he said, "You ready?"

Prentiss gave her friends a brave smile before standing up and nodding.

"I'm ready," she replied.

[XYZ]

The music began. Rossi held out the crook of his arm, and Emily looped hers through. He gave her a small smile and whispered, "Just relax. It'll all go as planned. And even if it doesn't, you'll always have Scott."

She smiled at him, worried that he was right. _Why_ was she going through with this?

But Emily had never been one to disappoint. Scott wanted this. She had agreed. He would look after her, love her. He was reliable. She'd never be able to find a better man. She would be alright. Happy, even. It was just her nerves talking. Just her nerves...

They began their walk down the aisle, the guests peering out from the pews, smiling, crying. Emily spotted Will with Henry on his knee, Kevin sitting next to them, and - lo and behold - her mother next to him. Reid and Morgan were in a pew up at the front. Hotch was supposed to be sitting with them, but he wasn't there. Emily caught JJ's eye - she was standing with Garcia next to the alter - and shot her a quizitive glance, but it was clear JJ didn't know where he was either. Emily tried not to feel too upset. Maybe it was better after all that he didn't show.

Scott turned towards her at that moment, and his smile took her breath away. He had brown hair with just a touch of grey, and eyes the same colour as her own. He was handsome. Garcia had often cracked jokes about how she'd steal him away if Emily wasn't careful.

And then she was standing next to him. The man who would be, in just a few short moments, her husband. Rossi gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting her go, stepping aside to stand next to Scott's best man, his brother older by five years.

"Dearly beloved," began the priest, a kind man who Emily had come to know fondly over the past couple of months (Scott had known him since he had moved into the area). "We are gathered here today..."

Emily's heart began to beat faster and faster as she read her vows. Just as Scott began to read his, the door to the church creaked open, and there was a pause and some murmurs as Hotch sat down at one of the back pews. A smile flitted across Emily's features for a moment before she realized Scott was still speaking. Emily tried to focus on his words but failed. All she could think about was the man at the back of the room. She almost missed her turn to say "I do" but caught on just in time that she was meant to speak.

"If anyone sees any reason for these two to not be married, please speak now." a momentary pause, and when no one intervened, the Father smiled. "Then, I now pronounce you man and -"

"Stop." one word, said loudly, with enough power to halt the words Emily both dreaded and longed to hear. He used the same deadly-serious, no-nonesense tone he often took with killers they were interogating or witnesses who weren't cooperating.

A few gasps and murmurs ran through the crowd as, at the back of the room, Hotch stood up. He moved forward quickly, past Ambassador Prentiss, past Morgan and Reid, past JJ and Garcia and Rossi, all of them filled with immense confusion. Hotch stood in front of Emily, took her hand, pulled her close.

"I was an idiot," he said to her, "I should have known better than to let you go. And I should have told you when you first started dating Scott that I wanted you back. At first, I thought you only dated him to make me jealous -"

"I did," she admitted, her voice too quiet to be heard by anyone else. But Hotch wasn't finished yet.

"- but then I saw how happy you were. And I couldn't take that away from you when I wasn't sure if I could make you that happy."

"You do." Emily said, "Oh, Hotch. You really do."

Hotch smiled, then turned around to face Scott who was so shocked by the recent activity that he was just standing there, taking it all in.

"Scott," Hotch said, "I know what kind of man you are. You are a good man, a loyal man. You love Emily and I don't blame you. You'd take good care of her. And I understand if you -"

Scott took a step towards Hotch so they were standing nose to nose. They were the same height and build, and the seconds barely inched by as Scott stared at Hotch, both refusing to break the other's gaze until finally Scott looked over at Emily helplessly, "This is the man you love, isn't it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Emily replied as tears sprang to her eyes. Scott nodded, turned away and walked off, out the fire exit, slamming the heavy door behind him. Another murmur went through the crowd. Scott's brother and father chased after him. Scott's mother paused momentarily to spit at Hotch's feet before following.

It didn't matter. Hotch closed the distance between him and Emily once again and planted a kiss on her mouth, soft and sweet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he ran his fingers through her hair. They didn't break apart until the priest cleared his throat. "Well then," he said, "Am I still conducting a wedding?"

"No wedding," Hotch replied with a smile before turning to Emily and winking, "Not yet, anyway."

[XYZ]

"Oh my gosh, girlfriend," Garcia bubbled, "That was one of the most dramatic things I've ever witnessed."

They were at the place where they were supposed to be holding the party for after the wedding. The huge hall, with a bar and a dance floor and a buffet. Scott's friends and relatives had all left the church confused and angered, but Emily's friends - well, the BAU team, their loved ones, and her relatives - had decided to celebrate. Because frankly, Emily was in the mood to.

Now she, JJ, and Garcia were in the bathroom, the door locked behind them as they stood at the sink, chatting.

"So spill. How long were you two being sneeky?" Garcia asked.

"A few months," Emily admitted, "But we broke it off only a week before I met Scott."

JJ shot an unsure glance at the door. "But Hotch?" she asked dubiously, "I just can't imagine it. And what happened today...well, that was something! I know I'm not a profiler, but I never would have seen that coming."

"You'd be surprised." Emily remarked. She was no longer dressed in her wedding gown - had traded it in for a pair of jeans and a red shirt - nor were Garcia and JJ in their bridesmaid dresses.

They left the bathroom and Hotch immediatley found Emily, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing the side of her head.

"It's just so cute!" squeeled Garcia as she clutched Kevin's hand. "Would you disrupt a wedding for me?" she asked him. Appearing out of nowhere, Morgan answered the question not intended for him.

"I'd do it for you any time, baby doll." he replied. Kevin gave him a cold look as Garcia beamed, and Morgan held up his hands, "No problem, I'll back off." he added in Kevin's direction. He turned to Reid and said, "Hey genius, you got a statistic to give me on how long it'll take until Prentiss and Hotch's wedding?" he grinned as Hotch gave him sharp look that was only half-serious.

Reid looked up from where he was sitting at a table with a piece of wedding cake (Emily's opinion was to not let it go to waste). "Pardon?" he asked. The team laughed at his appearance.

"Hey Spence," said JJ, "You have frosting on your nose." she walked by, Henry on her hip, and wiped it off with her thumb before joining Will. He put an arm around her as Reid frowned in concentration, going cross-eyed as he attempted to examine said nose.

"Well good luck to you," Rossi said to Emily and Hotch, shooting a glance in the direction of Ambassador Prentiss, "It looks like your mother has found you."

"Oh no," Emily moaned as Ambassador Prentiss began to make her way over.

"You want to run away together right now and not face her?" Hotch asked.

Emily smiled, "I think we've had enough badass moves out of you today." she said.

"Mmm, but I ended up with you didn't I?" asked Hotch as he smiled at her and they shared a kiss.

"Seriously guys, I think it's time you get a room." Garcia decided, "And Emily, hate to burst your bubble, but mama dearest is literally three steps away. Two. One.."

"Emily!" Ambassador Prentiss squawked.

Emily turned towards Hotch with a grin, "Are you still up for that running away thing?" she asked in a whisper.

"I think it's too late," Hotch whispered back.

As her mother stood before them, waiting for an explanation, Emily kissed Hotch once again. "Never," she whispered back. And then she turned to her mother, and the rest of the world, ready to face the heat.

_**That which is loved forever blooms ~ Proverb**_

* * *

_~~~ Lately it just seems to me that Hotch and Prentiss have something going on. I dunno. She was concerned about him when he didn't show up for work, and then drove him to the BAU headquaters on his first day back. So yeah. :) Hope it wasn't too terrible. ~~~_


End file.
